User blog:Undead RVD/The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) vs Gabriel van Helsing
The Creeper, the fierce man hunting monster Gabriel van Helsing, the fearless vampire hunter WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Explanations *For long range: The Shuriken is both fast and strong enough to rip through a bus tire but the Automatic Crossbow can fire more shots in a faster rate of time *For mid range: The Wheellock Pistol has poor accuracy, one shot and isn't very powerful. The Throwing Dagger, however, is almost supernaturally accurate, can be thrown quickly with others and is extremely deadly. *For close range: The Silver Stake is great against vampires and werewolves but it will go nothing against the Creeper. The Battle axe is effective against anything. X-Factors Creeper: Experienced in killing Humans, Fast Reflexes, Fearless, Flight, Super-Human Senses, Super-Human Strength, Resistance, Wall Crawling Helsing: Experienced in killing Monsters, Fast Reflexes, Fast Thinking, Great Shot Stats Facts *The Creeper: two Shurikens, three Throwing Dagger, one Battle Axe. Can only be killed by the complete destruction of the body. *Helsing: ten bolts in the Automatic Crossbow, one Wheellock pistol, two silver stakes. Can be killed like any human. Has leather body armor. *Environment: Is within the 23 days the Creeper is out. Poll Creeper: 4.5 Helsing: 1.5 Battle Gabriel van Helsing is walking through a field toward an old chapel. He walks into the chapel with his Automatic Crossbow in hand. As he walks around, he hears a noise from the celling. He points his crossbow up to aim at the thing. He then hears a rush coming from his side. He spins around fast enough to fire 3 arrows at the thing but still get's hit, his crossbow flying out of his hand. As soon as the thing hits him, it dissapears. Helsing gets back up and goes to find his crossbow. He findes his crossbow under a seat and picks it up, but it is then jerked out of his hands. He sees it was hit by a Shuriken. The shuriken broke the crossbow in two, rendering it useless. Helsing then hears the thing again. He terns around and finds the Creeper. It throws another shuriken at him but Helsing ducks, just barely doging the flying blade. He gets out his Wheellock Pistol and stand back up to get a fire out, but finds that the Creeper is gone. He looks around but is kicked form above by the Creeper. Helsing is on the ground and the Creeper takes out a Throwing Knife. Helsing gets a shot out on it but the Creeper merely shrugs it off. The Creeper throws his knife but Heling rolls out of the way. The Creeper pulles out his other 2 knifes and throws them at Helsing as he runs. Helsing doges one of them but is hit in the back with the other. The Creeper pulles out his Battle Axe and walks over to finish off Helsing but finds that he isn't there. Then, out of nowhere, Helsing jumps out from behind some seats and stabes the Creeper in the heart with his Silver Stake. Helsing thinks he has won but realizes the stake is doing nothing to the Creeper. The Creeper then grabs Helsings arm and cuts it off. Helsing screams in pain. The Creeper grabs Helsing by the neck, smells him and, with a sinister smile, digs into Helsing's chest and tears out his heart. Helsing is alive long enough to see the Creeper pull out the stake and eat his still-beating heart. Experts Opinion Helsing was incredibly brave and incredibly fast thinking but at the end, none of that helped him in fighting the Creeper. None of Helsing's weapons were strong enough to truelly take down the Creeper and all of the Creeper's weapons and abilities were proven effective against Helsing. Category:Blog posts